space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystic Skills
Mystic Skills Note that Mystic Skills cannot be learned to higher than level 3 without the Arcanist, Artificer or Initiate Specialist Programs. Mystic or Academic Pool Points may be used to learn/increase Mystic Skills. ARCANE INSTRUCTION*, (LT) This Skill allows Characters to teach Spells that they know to others, as well as to create Instructional Scrolls, (see the Magic section for details on Scrolls). The Character must know the Spell at a minimum of fourth level in order to attempt to teach someone else how to cast it. In order to write a Scroll the Character must make a successful DF Check. DF checks are not required for personal instruction. Teaching someone a new Spell is rewarded with 1 Mystic Pool Point per 4 hour block spent teaching. At level 7 this Skill also allows Characters to teach others any Specialist Programs they know from the Mystic Group of Streams (Mage, Artificer and Mentalist Streams). Note that teaching someone a Specialist Skill Program from the Mystic Stream is rewarded with 1 Mystic Pool Point per 4 hour block spent teaching. The number of points awarded does not increase if more than one person is taught simultaneously. DF = 20, minus the level the Spell is known at. ELIXIR This Skill allows magic users to create potions, powders, scrolls or charms. These simple magic items store spells to be used at a later date. To create an Elixir the Magic User must first prepare the substance that will hold the Spell. The substance can be anything they want, but will tend to reflect the individual’s personality and culture. The preparation takes a 4 hour block. At the end of the block, the magic user casts the Spell that is being stored into the substance that they are preparing. This results in the preparation of 1 Elixir at level 1, 4, 7, 10 of this Skill. So a Magic User with the Elixir Skill at level 3, making a level 3 potion, (a potion that is storing a level 3 Spell,) will yield 1 potion, but someone making the same potion with a level 7 Elixir Skill is more efficient, and will yield 3 potions. Creating Elixirs requires a Mystic Tool Kit. The Spells that are being stored in the Elixir are subject to some limitations. The Spell cannot exceed the level of the Elixir Skill. The Spell can only target the user of the Elixir, (Spells that have multiple targets are okay but only the user of the Elixir will be targeted when the Elixir is used). The Spell must be able to target a specific target, i.e. the user of the Elixir. If a Spell that requires a strike roll is made into an Elixir then the user of the elixir will be struck Critically without a chance to Defend. (the arbiter roles to determine the accuracy bonus). Spells that have an Area of Effect that is larger than the user, and don’t target specific targets, (Mystic Barrier for example), can be avoided by unwilling targets. The defenders, (but not the user of the Elixir), Defend against an unmodified Strike roll made by the Arbiter. Using an Elixir takes a single Action at a speed factor of 4. Every Elixir requires some kind of activation action. The action is specific to that particular Elixir, and can be as varied as Elixirs themselves. Some examples include: drinking a potion, reading a scroll aloud, sprinkling dust on oneself, or shaking a charm while chanting. Whatever the activation ritual, it should be something that can’t happen by accident. Magic users that have mastered the Elixir Skill, (level 7), can combine multiple Spells into a single Elixir. Instead of creating multiple Elixirs of the same Spell they can choose to create a single Elixir that contains 2 Spells. Both Spells must be cast during the preparation of the Elixir, (but never more than once in a four hour period, so the minimum creation time for this type of Elixir is 8 hours). Other than that the preparation of the Elixir is exactly the same as a normal Elixir. Using Elixirs with multiple effects is no different than using Elixirs with a single effect. At tenth level this Skill can be used to make Elixirs that combine 3 spells. The creation process is the same as for double spell Elixirs with each Spell being cast into the Elixir at leas once. FETISH Fetishes are small tokens, statues, beads, gems, symbols, medicine bags, or similar small mystical objects that are given powers by a magic user. Fetishes act as a protection for the mage that uses them. A Fetish can store one or more spells that will automatically trigger and cast themselves on the mage in times of need. The magic user creates the Fetish by fashioning a small token and then casting the spells that he wishes to store into the token. It takes 4 hours to fashion a Fetish. Once the Fetish is complete they must cast the spells that they wish to be held into the Fetish immediately. The Spells can be any Spell that targets the Caster, this includes Spells that could have multiple targets or that could target other individuals, but in a Fetish these Spells will only target the mage. Any number of Spells can be cast into a Fetish but the total Spell Levels of those Spells cannot be greater than the Level of the Fetish Skill, (e.g. a fourth Level fetish could hold 2 second Level Spells). Fetishes can only be use once and cannot be reused. The maximum number of Fetishes a magic user can have is equal to the level of the Fetish Skill. A Mystic Tool Kit is required to create a Fetish. Fetishes trigger automatically casting the Spells held within them at a Speed Factor of 0! The Magic user chooses what conditions will trigger the Fetish when it is created. 1 condition can be set at levels 1, 4, 7, and 10 of the Fetish Skill. Conditions can be anything the creator can think of, (with Arbiter approval of course), but popular ones include: ‘when attacked’, ‘when surprised’, ‘on a mental command,’ and ‘when in danger’. If a condition is met, but the Spell cannot be cast, (for example a Mystic Skin is triggered by a Fetish but the magic user already has a Mystic Skin on them), then the Spell fizzles uselessly and is expended. GATHER MATERIALS Prerequisite: Runic Infusion L3 Using this Skill the character can find materials that have Mystic properties. Crystaline powder from common pebbles, incense from weeds on the side of the path, spider eggs, spices and more all contain minute ammounts of mystic ingredients. Over the course of an hour the character can collect 1 Level worth of Mystic Materials per Level of this Skill. The drawback to using these materials is that they are small and as a result any items created with them are unorthodox and will break if used by anyone other than the creator. The materials themselves have no value to anyone other than the character who gathered them. MYSTIC REJUVENATION, (LT) Allows the regeneration of 1 additional Mystic Point per hour at levels 1, 4, 7, 10, 13, 16...etc. MYSTIC VESSEL Enchants an item so that it can store Mystic Points. For every level of this skill the vessel can store 15 Mystic Points maximum. The level of the Mystic Vessel Skill limits the maximum amount that can be charged in any number of items. For example, a Mage with 3rd level Mystic Vessel could charge three items with 15 point maximums each or one item with 45 point maximum. Mystic Points contained within a Mystic Vessel can only be used by the Mage that originally stored them. As with other Mystic Skills, no particular value is required for the item to be enchanted but if it is destroyed all Mystic Points within it are lost. There is no limit to how many times a day a Mystic Vessel can be used. Mystic Vessels can be refilled by the original creator at any time without further blocks or checks at a cost of two points for every one stored. SPELL TWITCH Through meditation and preparation a Magic user can ready Spells so that they can be used much more quickly than normal. Any Spell that they know can be readied in this way, as long as its level doesn’t exceed the level of the Spell Twitch Skill. It takes four hours of uninterrupted meditation to ready a Spell for Spell Twitch. At the end of the four hours the magic user casts the Spell they want to use with Spell Twitch. That Spell is stored in a corner of the magic user’s, mind ready to go off at a moments notice. No more than 1 Spell per level of the Spell Twitch Skill can be readied this way. A Mystic Tool Kit is required to use this Skill. When the magic user is ready to use a Spell they have prepared with Spell Twitch, they release it with a mental command. this takes 1 Action, with a Speed Factor of 1 for level 1-3 Spells, 2 for level 4-6 Spells, 3 for level 7-9 Spells and 4 for Spells level 10 and higher. The Spell then goes of as if it were just cast, but ignoring Speed Factor. Note that Mystic Checks for Spells used with Spell Twitch are gained when the Twitch is prepared, not when it is released. SURGE This Mystic Skill allows the mage to supercharge a Spell by preparing it over a four hour block. At any point after that if the mage casts the spell again he can choose to have it be supercharged. The charged Spell gets bonus spell levels added to it, based on the level it was cast at (+1 level at levels 1,4,7, and 10 of the spell that was cast during the preperation). This Skill cannot be used in conjunction with Mystic Items, other Mystic Skills, Grafts, Arcane Amplification, Fortified Spells, Arch Spells or Meta Magic. The Spell that is used with the Surge cannot exceed the level of the Surge Skill. The Mage can have more than one Surge prepared at a time but the total number of Surges cannot exceed the Level that the Mage knows the Surge Skill at. A single Spell cannot be surged more than once. No more than one Surge can be triggered at the same time TECHNOMANCY Prerequisite: Artificer, Technical Specialist. Artificers who take an interest in technology have uncovered the secrets of combining the two disciplines in a single weapon. With this Skill the Character can configure Targeting or Accuracy Upgrades onto Mystic Firearms or Enchanted Weapons. The process for doing so follows the normal rules with the only limitation being the level of the Weapon cannot exceed the level of this Skill. Category:skills